


The Battle of Earth

by samua5



Series: Stargate [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Bad Writing, Canon Continuation, Gen, War, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samua5/pseuds/samua5
Summary: Eli fixes the broken pod and wakes up 3 years later with the rest of the crew, meanwhile a lot has changed on Earth and they are in grave danger.





	1. Repairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago, so I apologise for the lack of any character development and many other issues.  
> I'm copying it over from where I originally posted it, This series will be in serious need of a rewrite, but for the moment I'll be posting the chapters as they are. I may get back to this at some point in the future to rewrite and improve on it and also continue it to the point of finishing the third part of the series, but it will depend on if anyone would actually be interested in it.  
> The chapters will also be extremely short.

Eli sat and stared at the screen, he was looking through the logs for the pods. He needed to fix the broken one so he could 'sleep' for the next 3 years. He had 4 days left before he had to turn off all the systems, so they would have enough power to get to the next galaxy. If they ran out of power they wouldn't wake up for thousands of years.

Eli thought, there had to be a solution. Then he noticed something, someone had to have been there before. The pod had been damaged before, and then repaired by the robots. Someone had to have been there to activate it. _Could the ancients have come here before? What if the robot had remembered the damage and could fix the pod?_

Eli sprinted through the corridors, he reached the storage room and activated the machine, then he turned and ran back to the control interface room.

He linked the system with the repair robot and entered the command. The computer thought for a moment then displayed the time it would take for the repairs. "36 hours! That's great! Now while I wait I can work on the FTL drives, see if I can make them more efficient and we'll get there faster " He said to himself...


	2. Changes on Earth

"Are you done yet?" John asked.

"Still need to recalibrate a few of the systems" Rodney replied.

They were both in spacesuits on the moon, john was admiring the view of Earth while Rodney was recalibrating a test emitter for a planetary shield system. Although they needed a lot more Z.P.M's for it, Rodney thought it was best to perfect the smaller test version before they did anything else. John turned around to face Rodney, in the background he could see the central tower of Atlantis just over the horizon. "What's the point in doing this on the moon?" He asked.

"In case anything goes wrong, less people will get hurt"

"You mean if it blows up and destroys Earth"

"That wont happen" Rodney said, standing up and rolling his eyes.

"Imagine if he did actually blow up the Moon" Radek said, he was sitting in the Jumper they'd used to get there, he came along to help, although he hadn't really done anything to help." I wonder how the government will cover that up"

"Oops, we tested our new advanced nukes by firing them into space, but we forgot the moon was there and accidently blew it up." John said, knowing it would only annoy Rodney further.

Before Rodney could say anything back, a bright red light started to flash from inside a huge crater nearby. John turned and grinned, this was the only reason he agreed to pilot the two scientists over here, he started to quickly walk (as fast as was possible in a spacesuit) towards the crater. Rodney rolled his eyes at John's childish excitement but couldn't resit watching as well. They both arrived at the edge of the crater and carefully looked over the edge. The red lights, that were still flashing, lined the circumference of the crater. Only a few metres down there was a huge reinforced hangar door, on the other side was a large construction hangar, it was where the ship pieces were assembled after being made on Earth.

The hangar doors were slowly opening, behind them, they could see a ship, a huge ship, the biggest ever constructed by the Tau'ri. The first of a new class, the SC-101, Similar in design to the Prometheus, its four 'arms' were large hangars, built specifically for the BC-304's. It was a battle station, built for huge battles.

Its manoeuvring thrusters took it slowly out of the hangar as John and Rodney stared in amazement, as it slowly passed them they saw the huge name printed on the side. It read 'Prometheus II'. Once it was clear, its huge ion thrusters burst to life, forcing it away from the surface of the moon.

Once it had been expertly moved into orbit, several groups of fighters moved in to its many smaller hangers along the hull. These fighters were F-305's, they used a new propulsion system built from reverse engineering the engines on Puddle Jumpers, which meant the fighters could easily enter and exit a planets atmosphere and also travel underwater. The ends of the wings were designed to be able to fold over, in flight, to allow them to travel by stargate.

 


	3. Unexpected Arrival

The stasis pods began to open, and the hallways lit up as Destiny came back to life. Colonel Young was the first to step out, his first thoughts were _Did he make it? Is he still alive?_ Young's questions were answered as the pod next to his began to hum and opened. Eli stepped out, the first thing Young did was stretch out his arms and hug Eli. Eli was shocked but then relaxed after realising that Young hadn't known if he'd ever see him again. Young walked to the front of the room and cleared his throat "Ok everyone get to work we need to know how much food and water we have and we need to know where the next planet is and check everything in case it has been damaged during the time we were in the pods."

Everyone walked out and got to work.

After three days, Rush had found out that they were in the pods for 2 years 11 months and 15 days. Young and Camile Wray used the stones to catch up with Earth and the annoying Lucian alliance. They restocked at the first planet that they came across. They'd even found a fruit similar to a strawberry, which were enjoyed by the whole crew.

But four days after they came out the pods, something srange happened. That nobody thought was possible...

The stargate began to glow, Destiny dropped out of FTL. As the stargate began to spin, a very confused armed defence team assembled in the gateroom, they called D.r Rush and Colonel Young to the room, who arrived looking equally as confused. The final chevron locked and the stargate roared to life, the blue puddle-like wormhole appeared. Rush and Young stared at each other in shock then quickly jolted their heads back towards the stargate as they heard the 'splash' of someone coming through... _Had earth found another Icarus type planet? Was it the lucian alliance? What was going on? No one had the ability to dail a stargate all the way out here, hundreds of thousands of galaxies away from Earth!?_


	4. The Note?

It seemed like a normal day on Atlantis, Sam was on her way to her quarters, she needed to finish arranging her new crew. (She had been reassigned to the Apollo). She was about to leave through a door in the gateroom after having a heated discussion with McKay about improving the efficiency of the hyper drive using some of the technology from the wormhole drive. "Incoming wormhole!" shouted McKay from the control room.

"Raise the shield!" Sam shouted through the open door as she sprinted up the stars sideways, watching the stargate dial. She jogged up the final few steps to the control room as the stargate roared to life. " Rodney, I said raise the shield" Sam said, seeing him type furiously into his laptop.

An armed defence team gathered in the gateroom beneath them. " I can't, there's some sort of blocking signal coming through the gate, its not letting the shield activate!" Dr McKay replied.

Sam turned and looked at Rodney with her mouth wide open." seal off the gateroom!" she said. Rodney obeyed her command and all the doors leading to the gateroom were sealed shut. Then something tiny came through the wormhole, it looked like a piece of paper. After that, the gate shut down, and the defence team lowered their weapons.

Woolsey ran up the stairs behind them,"What's going on? Why have I been standing out there for a few minutes waiting for that door to open?" He said while pointing to the door he just walked through.

Rodney and Sam looked at each other. What _had_ just happened? "Sir, we don't exactly know" Sam said, still trying to piece it all together. McKay ran down the stairs and picked up the note, there was some writing on it, it was ancient.

Sam translated the note with McKay's help and read it out to the three other people in the room, John had arrived during the translation of the note, it said:

_Prepare for war_

Everyone looked at each other confused.

The next day, Sam arrived at the control room, McKay and Zalenka had something to show her, they said it was really important. "Sam look at this, we know what the note meant." McKay said, almost to fast to understand _(as usual)._

She looked at the screen, it looked like a map of the galaxy. In the corner there were practically millions of different sized red lights."That doesn't look good, what is it?" Sam asked.

" Well, you see, we dialed up the long range scanners after you showed us the note and this is what we found. It's on the border of the Milky-way, on the same side as the Pegasus galax..." Zalenka explained.

"What he's trying to say is that it's the wraith!" Rodney interrupted.

"That's a hell of a lot of wraith!" John said, he'd just walked in, Rodney had called him as well.

"Ok , just keep an eye on them. I've got to go and greet Teyla, she'll be back in a few minutes " Sam said.

Teyla was beamed into the gateroom, she'd returned from Pegasus helping her people settle on New New Athos. New Athos was destroyed by the wraith a few months ago. "Welcome back Teyla!"Sam said.

"Sam, I have important news about the wraith!"Teyla exclaimed.

"I think I have an idea of what that might be" Sam replied, she said she'd explain everything later.

Everyone had gathered in the conference room and Teyla stood at the front. "I was talking to a few of our trade partners in the Pegasus galaxy and they were talking a lot about the wraith. They have been culling, all over the galaxy, mass cullings a few worlds have even been wiped out! And they have grown in numbers, a lot!" Teyla said.

"They were stockpiling their food supply so they could make the long journey here" Sam said.

"That's not possible there was a civil war going on! " Rodney said.

" It's possible they came to a temporary agreement, to take over Earth and the Milky-way, then they won't have a shortage of food." Sam explained.

"But wouldn't massively increasing their numbers make the food shortage worse?" John said.

"They have definitely grown in numbers, there's over 200 hives and their cruisers and everything else on their way here, and we only thought there were 200 in the Pegasus galaxy altogether!" Rodney stated.

"They won't get to Earth for another 2 months" Zalenka said.

"And they will most likely cull human world's along the way" Rodney added.

"Okay I'll contact the president and see if I can start to call back some ships" Woolsey said.

"And we'd better hope that it's enough" Rodney said.


	5. Going Home?

Six of what seemed like soldiers stepped through the stargate, they looked like stormtroopers from star wars but they wore much more advanced armour. The soldiers were carrying large boxes and cases. They split up with three either side of the stargate, they faced forwards. Then another person stepped through, it was a teenage boy. "Hello," he said "my name is Soturi and I'm an Ancient."

"What?" Rush said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay long, I have to get to earth, but my soldiers will stay. We are going to get you home." Soturi said, as he walked towards them.

" How? We've already tried everything we can think of." Rush asked.

Soturi smiled, "Did you try a wormhole drive?"

"But that's not possible, Destiny's systems can't handle that and the power requirements would be enormous!" Said a familiar voice, it came from the door. Soturi, Young and Rush turned and saw Eli. He stepped into the room and continued "And the shields aren't strong enough, the ship would be ripped apart!"

"What's your name?" Soturi asked.

"Eli" he replied.

"Eli, have you noticed how easy all the systems are to replace, how they just slot into place?"

" I know where your going with this" Rush grinned and looked down at the cases.

"Please continue, Soturi" Young said, glaring at Rush.

Soturi smiled again and continued, he gestured towards the cases "Destiny was designed to be upgraded, and that is exactly what we are going to do!"

"What about Amanda and Ginn, they are part of the software, if you were to update the systems then it would erase the previous version. Along with Amanda and Ginn, they would be lost forever" Eli Interrupted.

Soturi stood in silence for a moment, then looked at one of the soldiers, the soldier looked back and nodded. "Yes, thanks for reminding me, it's just a small obstacle that should hold us back for more than a few hours." Soturi said, as the gate began to dial, one of the soldiers put down the case in its hand and stepped through the gate.


	6. Solutions and Preparations

Soturi, Young, Rush and Eli went to the chair room to make preparations for the delivery of the object Soturi was keeping a secret.

When they got there, Soturi went to one of the control panels and began the preparations.

Not long after, a group of soldiers came in carrying a table. Rush had an idea of what it was, he'd heard of one like it in Atlantis from mission reports, when he was researching the ancients, but he decided to not say anything. The soldiers put it down and connected some wires to the back of the control panel and to the base of the chair. Soturi pushed a button, the lights flickered and the table began to hum. Soturi typed a command into the console and the top of the table lit up. A sheet of what looked like silver formed on the top of the table. The sheet then took the shape of a person, the shape looked a lot like Ginn. Then the liquid-like substance hardened and colour filled the lifeless model. Soturi typed another command, the lights flickered once again and the table hummed louder. The lifeless model wasn't so lifeless anymore, it began to breathe, it's eyes opened and it sat up. "Eli?" it said, turning it's head towards Eli.

"Ginn!" Eli almost yelled "What happened? What is the table doing?"

Soturi smiled "She now has a body. It's made of microscopic machines."

"She's a replicator!" Rush interrupted.

"Nanites version 23.8.15, only obey the commands given by its master, which in Ginn's case is her consciousness. Don't worry it is uploaded fully on each and every nanite. So it is very hard to destroy her, well if you wanted to. And your anti-replicator guns will have no effect " Soturi interrupted back.

As he was speaking he hit a few buttons and soon Amanda Perry was sitting there. Soturi explained to them that there were no risks with the Nanites as they were completely harmless.

The gate dialed for a final time with another team of soldiers bringing equipment through. Destiny's systems were being upgraded, the shields, FTL drives, power systems, weapons and the operating software. The new shields were done first and finished within the hour, but the frequency blocked the crew of the ship from using the ancient communication stones. The crew were allowed to do what they wanted, but Soturi had said that they were temporarily banned from using the computer systems. He said they could have the ship back once it had been finished and taken to Earth, he didn't want people like Rush sabotaging the upgrades. Soturi knew Rush wanted the ship to finish the mission. Once Soturi was sure everything was under control he left through the stargate, he had some 'business' to attend to...


	7. The Plan

It had been decided that all the Earth's ships would be recalled. They would be sent to intercept the wraith. It was a shame that Atlantis wouldn't be able to join them. The 2 carrier class ships require Z.P.M's, and some of the other ships had been improved and needed Z.P.M's. So Atlantis was left with one, that was enough to power shields and the new and improved weapons, but not the stardrives.

The ships jumped, they expected it to be easy as wraith hives could be easily destroyed with the asgard beam weapons.

It took two days to get there, they waited for all their ships to arrive, then they took the last 5 minute jump.

They all came out of hyperspace and caught the wraith by surprise, they all concentrated their fire on the hives and in 10 minutes...

... A few hives had been destroyed. The Earth ships had taken a lot of damage. They all decided to jump to a safe distance and contacted Earth for help. They were superhives.

It was decided that the ships should be brought back to earth and they would discuss their situation.


	8. Choices

"We need to evacuate everyone to other planets ASAP, we have no chance of beating them. We will use use all our ships and the stargate to get everyone away from here!" Richard Woolsey said.

Everyone had gathered in the conference room. "The only reason the wraith are coming here is because we are the biggest threat, if we give up, they will take over the galaxy in a matter of days!" Rodney shouted, as he stood up.

"Okay then, I'll contact our allies to see if they can help, and maybe come to an agreement with the lucian alliance, but it's not likely...." Sam was cut off.

Zalenka ran into the room, he had clearly run a long way and he had a piece of paper in his hand. "The wraith will get here in less than a day!" He shouted, still catching his breath," They were on the border of our galaxy waiting for the ships to finish changing with the power of the Z.P.M's, they have started moving and will get here in 18 hours"

"Don't you have a radio?" John asked him, Radek looked at John. He was about to say something but was interrupted by Sam.

"any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Can't we just load up atlantis with the Z.P.M's and take it out, it did ok last time" John asked.

" Last time it was one superhive not over 2 hundred!" Rodney replied.

"Yes, the amount of concentrated firepower from the hives would rip atlantis apart almost instantly!" Zalenka added.

" If our ships are no match for them we need a way to somehow get inside and sabotage the hives" suggested one of the Generals that had been brought in.

"I say, we get a team of marines, gate to each of the hives and plant some C4." John said.

" It won't work" said Zalenka.

"But I thought superhives had stargates" John argued.

"They'd be in to close proximity for the all the gates to work, you'd probably be able to gate to one at the front and one at the back but that's it" Rodney said.

" We could put a group of disguised marines on a planet the wraith will cull, have them infiltrate the hives and plant C4 at key points." Said another General.

"We are not sending anyone on a suicide mission unless there isnt any other choice!"John jumped up.

"And there is no guarantee it would destroy the hive completely, if they were able to get the C4 to the right places in time. Me and Rodney could make a program so the marines could just plug a tablet into a console on the hive and it would cause the Z.P.M's to overload" Zalenka suggested.

Rodney's eyes widened, "Great! And what if they're not marines? "

Zalenka's eyes also widened, he knew what Rodney meant, "But they'd know, with their telepathic abilities"

"Not if they had them"

"What are you two talking about?" Asked Woolsey.

"The table is still in storage" Zalenka said.

"No, too much of a security risk." John said.

"I've been looking over the ancients code and I'm sure I can make it safe, and anyway, if we lose control it won't matter, if they're on the hives they'll still do a ton of damage and we still have a stockpile of anti-replicator guns at area 51." Rodney argued.

"Ok but we need to talk about the plan in detail and make sure everything is done properly" John sighed.

"What is everyone talking about?" Richard asked, still oblivious to what was being discussed. Rodney and Radek ignored him, stood up, and walked out speaking with terms so technical, Earth's biggest super-nerd wouldn't understand. Sam stood up and followed them, she knew where they were going.

John got up "Every time!" He muttered to himself, as he followed Sam out.

"Does anyone have any idea of what just happened?" one of the Generals asked.

Woolsey thought for a moment and smiled, "The replicator table!" Then his face suddenly changed to a frown as he stood up to chase the scientists down and strongly object to their plan, but he knew it was still the best chance they had.

In a few short minutes everybody was made clear of the plan, including a few 'people' that probably shouldn't be.


	9. Overload

John's team _(without Rodney)_ was in charge of the evacuation, a lot of the planets nearby were also being evacuated, to make sure the wraith chose this one. They only had 4 hours until the wraith arrived at this world.

Back in Atlantis Rodney, Zalenka, a team of scientists and a team of marines were working on the replicator table, making sure that the programming was ready. Then they began to make them. The replicators disguised as villagers ( _not minecraft villagers(although one of them had a suspiciously large nose))_.

There were 30 of them in total, it was as many as they dared to make, due to the limited amount of time. The final chevron locked and Atlantis' stargate activated. The replicators lined up and stepped through. If this plan failed it would mean the end of the Milky-way galaxy.

The hives dropped out of hyperspace, 4 of them separated from the group, they went towards the planet. After a few moments the other hives must have received a message and jumped back into hyperspace, it was like they knew the plan. The remaining 4 hives sent out darts to cull the seemingly unsuspecting world, they probably didn't get the message, whatever it was.

The plan was almost complete, the replicators had infiltrated all the hives and had escaped the cells they were put in. Now to cause the overloads. Rodney sat at his computer with John looking over his shoulder, they were watching a live feed from the replicators on the hives. They had to make sure it worked.

The teams of replicators walked through the hives, they were close to the Z.P.M's, they could sense them. The thick mist over the ground almost cushioned their steps. They had met little resistance, even after the other hives had left and the alarm had been raised. The replicators were almost at the power room, all of a sudden there were hundreds of wraith everywhere. The Wraith knew the plan. They probably got the message but were too hungry to leave it. The only way to get to the power room was to fight. The replicators formed weapons out of their nanites and blasted through the wraith. The replicators on one of the hives were destroyed, but the others were successful the explosions did heavy damage to the remaining hive. Some Earth ships arrived to take care of it.

"Four hives destroyed... Out of over 200!" Woolsey said. He was called into the control room on Atlantis and told the results.

"We're screwed" John said, sitting back down.


	10. The Battle

All the Earth's ships had gathered around the area the hives would drop out of hyperspace. All the ships and Atlantis had raised shields and armed all weapons. A total of over a thousand 305's had been deployed from the ships, Atlantis and Earth. The Tok'ra had sent as many ships as they could and there were a few ships from the Jaffa lead by Teal'c. This battle will decide the future of the galaxy.

On Atlantis, everyone was in the hologram room, the control chair and the main systems had been moved there. The lights dimmed and in the centre of the room a hologram appeared, it was the battlefield. It showed an accurate, live image of what was happening in 3rd person. "5," Rodney began the countdown over the radio, he was on the Apollo,"4...3...2...1...FIRE EVERYTHING!!!! "

The wraith dropped out of hyperspace and were met with a wall of explosions. The first few hives took most of the damage, but it still wasn't enough. The ships on both sides began evasive manoeuvres, the hives deployed thousands of darts. The 305's were decimated almost instantly. The wraith noticed the stream of drones approaching from Atlantis in a crater on the moon. They knew these weapons too well, all their firepower was focused on the moon. Dust was swept up which completely obscured the view, all that could be seen were multiple large explosions.

"Atlantis base do you read?" John said from his chair in the Apollo.

...

No reply. The dust settled again on the moon's surface in time to see the great city's shields collapse. An explosion at the base of the central tower caused all the lights to go out, and the tower to slowly fall, along with a few other towers around the city. After that, the rest of the city crumbled, but the Wraith continued to fire. The bombardment began to penetrate the surface and push further into the moon, decimating the moon base.

"We lost Atlantis and the moon base!" reported the Colonel in a Chinese ship.

The stream of drones almost reached the nearest hive when they shut down, the glowing yellow lights disappeared, along with any hope of winning the battle, causing a few Ha'taks to perform a ' _strategic'_ retreat.

The wraith now turned to the rest of the ships, that were doing almost no damage. With a few seconds of fire from the wraith there were now only 15 battle cruisers, 1 Carrier and 3 Ha'taks. The wraith darts now closed in, the hives fired shots at all the ships disabling their shields. Once the darts were in range they fired only at certain places, the ships were crippled.

"Why didn't they kill us?" John asked Rodney.

"Maybe they don't think we're worth shooting at?" Rodney replied. The darts moved past the ships, now headed for earth, probably to see if the ancient defence platform was in operation. This was probably the easiest battle they'd ever had. It seemed like the wraith had got bored, a hive fired a shot at the Daedalus, blowing it to pieces. They fired a shot at the next one, this time a British ship, the explosion was so big it destroyed a Japanese ship next to it. Next was the Apollo, John got out of his seat and stood next to Rodney at the window. He put his arm around Rodney's shoulder with a tear in his eye. Rodney looked at him and smiled, John smiled back, they both accepted this was how they were going to die. The ship was in silence, everyone hoping, praying for a miracle. The two close friends turned to look out the window, the blue energy blast heading straight for them, almost in slow motion. It got closer. Everyone on the bridge shut their eyes, they braced themselves, hoping it would be painless...


	11. Chapter 11

Rodney opened his eyes, "This is heaven?"

"What makes you think we went to heaven?" Said John, opening his eyes. The energy blast had disappeared, the wraith fired another shot. It got almost halfway then hit some kind of forcefield.

"Sorry I'm late" a voice said over the radio. Rodney ran over to a control panel.

"Who's that?" John asked.

"It's coming from right in front of us "he replied. A giant ancient ship appeared in front of the Earth ships, it was blocking the hives. The wraith got angry and began to fire on the ancient ship, the shields soaked up the damage like someone was poking it.

On the Apollo, Rodney had fixed the communication systems and they opened a channel with the ancient ship."Shields still at 100%" someone said in the background.

"I'm guessing you want me to take care of the Wraith" someone asked.

"Who are you? "John asked.

" I'm Soturi " he replied.

" So you're ancient? " Rodney interrupted.

"Yes. Now do you want my help or not?" Soturi said.

"Shields are down to 99.99%" Said another voice in the background.

" Yes, please help" shouted Sam, from the control chair.

"Ok, return fire!" Soturi said, as the channel closed. The ancient ship fired 3 drones at the first hive, when they got close enough the drones split into hundreds of mini-drones. They went through the hull of the hive and it blew up from the inside, destroying another two nearby hives. Then the ancients fired their advanced beam weapons, the Green beam smashed through seven hives that were lined up. Then the ship began firing drones and beams together, in seconds most of the hives had been turned to dust. The drones turned and headed to Earth, quickly catching up with the darts.

 _What darts?_ John thought, as he, Sam and Rodney watched the carnage from the window. _REVENGE!_

The last few hives jumped into hyperspace. "Thanks " John said, over the radio. But the ancient ship jumped into hyperspace.

" This is going to be a problem! " Sam said.

"Why?" Asked John.

"Because all our remaining ships are crippled and we have no 305's. We'll have to land to repair the ships, usually in this situation we'd tow them, but we have no ships to tow with. So we're stranded! " Rodney explained.

A technician ran in and said "Both the hangars have been filled with jumpers!"

"What?" Rodney said.

"It might be possible that the ancients beamed them in before they left" Sam said.

" So we're not stranded any more?" Asked John.

"Nope " Rodney and Sam said at the same time.

Rodney sat next to John in the jumper, he had a confused expression on his face. " Is something wrong? " Sam asked, she sat behind him.

"Uhh. Yeah, two things actually, I was wondering who to invite to the wedding. " Rodney said with a smile on his face, he hadn't told anyone yet.

" You and Keller?" John asked surprised.

" Wow! Congratulations! " Sam said, patting him on the back, "What about the other thing?"

"Oh, right, I was wondering how the wraith got hold of so many Z.P.M's. "

The jumper received a transmission from the SGC. It was Walter. " You're not going to believe this, but the crews of the ships that were destroyed were beamed to the gateroom." He said. Everyone in the jumper cheered.

"I'm worried about Destiny" Sam said.

"I'm sure it's just a few technical difficulties" Rodney said. John looked at them, confused. "We got back into communication with the crew of Destiny, they said they got to the next galaxy and Eli fixed the pod. But then a few days later we lost contact with them." Rodney explained.

"Maybe they've just gone out of the range of the stones." John suggested. Rodney shook his head, he was sure the range was infinite.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments


End file.
